sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/5 March 2016
11:53 If I were to cosplay for that, I'd be the Dragonborn from Skyrim 11:54 Cosplay gets a discount on purchases 11:54 And I have a heart locket 11:54 sooo 11:54 Chara :D 11:55 I'd probably wear a crappy papier mache iron helmet 11:55 That's nice Pierrot! 11:56 BRB, I'm gonna go look for that stuff now 11:56 I never played or seen cosplays of Undertale before, but it might be interesting 11:45 aka the shirt 11:45 ;A; 11:45 http://i.imgur.com/GrKZNvI.png 11:53 If I were to cosplay for that, I'd be the Dragonborn from Skyrim 11:54 Cosplay gets a discount on purchases 11:54 And I have a heart locket 11:54 sooo 11:54 Chara :D 11:55 I'd probably wear a crappy papier mache iron helmet 11:55 That's nice Pierrot! 11:56 BRB, I'm gonna go look for that stuff now 11:56 I never played or seen cosplays of Undertale before, but it might be interesting 12:06 uNDERTALE COSPLAY 12:07 oh 12:07 turns out the convention's in a month 12:07 hoi? 12:07 Hiyano :D 12:09 ayy 12:11 Live from New York, it's Jennifer Lopez's booty! 12:12 And I killed chat. 12:13 PERFECT. 12:13 And now my Internet's dying. 12:13 PERFECT. 12:14 gg 12:27 Hhhhh. 12:29 Hm? 12:30 Internet. 12:32 ah 12:32 late 12:35 ded 12:37 rip 12:37 rest in piss 12:43 * PierrotEclipse drops yansim yuri and yaoi 12:44 aAAA 12:50 http://imgur.com/a/yHArn corruptions shall revive chat 01:02 o 01:02 ash's wearing a phantom mask 01:02 and 01:02 he shouted out the window "FUck YOU AND YOUR BITCH ASS AIRPLANE" 01:08 w hat. 01:16 ash and i are outsside 01:16 he said 01:16 "Lil D and big D" for the LittleDipper and Big Dipper 01:16 "The bitch ass star sucking dick" is Orion 01:17 "Vagina" Taurus 01:18 the fuck did i return to 01:19 i legit went outside to hear a woman screaming shut the fuck up 01:20 "LOOK WHAT YOU DID GAVIN YOU'RE ANBGERING THE SPIRITS" 01:21 wE ALMOST GO T LOCKED OUT SI D E 01:22 why would i be that one friend that would kill people. 01:23 ayano, that would probably be me =w= 01:24 i am a yandere tho 01:25 i almost had to murder someone cause of a name mishap earlier with rebun and sketcharoo 01:26 wh a t 01:27 remember 01:27 rebecca 01:28 > misread as "i almost had to murder someone cause of a name of a shit with rebun and sketcharoo 01:28 PFF 01:28 also, what font should Kate speak in o.o 01:28 >shit 01:28 oh wait no I mean ship 01:28 *meant 01:30 Segoe Print, Segoe Script, or Sitka Text 01:37 ffs me 01:37 I made feels 01:39 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/tPavdIF3o14/maxresdefault.jpg BADADADADA 01:39 AND I MISS YOU 01:39 BADADADA 01:39 AND I NEED YOU 01:39 "name. Go away, name. I am busy here..." -Me right niw 01:39 -now 01:44 http://i.livescience.com/images/i/000/031/924/original/sperm-egg-121009.jpg 01:45 "sexy swimmers" 01:46 i leAVE FOR ONE MINUTE 01:55 puppymonkeybaby 01:56 NO 01:56 i am the phantom 01:57 * Arca Asami stabs sketch 01:57 * Arca Asami runs 01:57 * PierrotEclipse drops an Apollo dummy and starts making it act angsty 01:57 blablablaclayblablabla 01:57 (sorrynotsorry 01:58 lm a o 01:59 * PierrotEclipse shoots Arc 01:59 :> 02:00 * Arca Asami dies 02:01 i ne e d the holy w a tter 02:01 why 02:02 were you looking at porn 02:03 hehehehahe nooo- 02:08 was it yuri 02:12 ehehe 02:12 eheheh 02:16 did it involve aishi 02:18 Ayy 02:20 Oh 02:20 Chat's dead 02:24 my cat keeps jumping on my lap 02:24 help 02:29 Hey 02:40 he elp mee http://crestren.tumblr.com/post/140338628511/marauders4evr-disneywarriorprincess-totally 02:46 Hmm. 03:54 Test 04:10 est 04:11 yay 04:11 ay? 04:13 ohay 04:16 it's like 11pm rn 04:17 it's liek 10 PM 04:17 and i'm spending the night at Ashs 04:19 noice 04:20 i just now realized i'm the only normal user in chat 04:20 shit 04:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kas6akz1jWU I was listening to this and I didn't even know 04:41 ey lmao 04:44 ey 04:44 sup 04:45 not much 04:45 just codin' 04:45 hangin out with sketch 04:45 fuckin around with the deqlients in yanderesim..:'D 04:45 and listenin to moosic 04:45 ri p 04:46 rip ayano 2k16 04:47 http://i.imgur.com/aAq3DYa.png never let me photoshop things 04:47 o h my hod 04:47 scr erem aiong 04:47 it's almost midnight 04:48 and honselty i'm hyper 04:53 same tbh 04:57 like 04:57 i wana go to bed but dont 05:07 i feel u 05:07 cri 05:09 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 05:09 YOU'RE LIVE YES 05:10 screams 05:10 deis 05:16 e 05:17 ee 05:25 Rip 05:27 pir 05:29 cri 05:30 http://i.imgur.com/4I49Vek.png 05:42 sketch what did you do 05:42 i do nt know 05:42 tfw you also have mmd 05:42 http://i.imgur.com/GNdKFhK.png tfw you fucking suck at posing 05:43 tfw you kill chat 05:46 Alex, Private Messages please? 05:47 oh, sure 05:52 tfw everyone ded 05:52 User:AyanoTheYandere tfw 06:34 yo 06:44 Hmm. 06:44 Familiar energy again... 06:45 What's so familiar about some user named, RainbowPrism? 06:45 It's hard to explain. 06:46 It's energy. 06:46 Not anything with the name "RainbowPrism". 06:47 Sorry if I'm mistaking your for someone else, RainbowPrism, but your energy just seems rather familiar to me. 06:47 God damn it. 06:48 Hmm. 06:49 Alex, Private Messages again. 04:45 hangin out with sketch 04:45 fuckin around with the deqlients in yanderesim..:'D 04:45 and listenin to moosic 04:45 ri p 04:46 rip ayano 2k16 04:47 http://i.imgur.com/aAq3DYa.png never let me photoshop things 04:47 o h my hod 04:47 scr erem aiong 04:47 it's almost midnight 04:48 and honselty i'm hyper 04:53 same tbh 04:57 like 04:57 i wana go to bed but dont 05:07 i feel u 05:07 cri 05:09 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 05:09 YOU'RE LIVE YES 05:10 screams 05:10 deis 05:16 e 05:17 ee 05:25 Rip 05:27 pir 05:29 cri 05:30 http://i.imgur.com/4I49Vek.png 05:42 sketch what did you do 05:42 i do nt know 05:42 tfw you also have mmd 05:42 http://i.imgur.com/GNdKFhK.png tfw you fucking suck at posing 05:43 tfw you kill chat 05:46 Alex, Private Messages please? 05:47 oh, sure 05:52 tfw everyone ded 05:52 User:AyanoTheYandere tfw 06:34 yo 06:44 Hmm. 06:44 Familiar energy again... 06:45 What's so familiar about some user named, RainbowPrism? 06:45 It's hard to explain. 06:46 It's energy. 06:46 Not anything with the name "RainbowPrism". 06:47 Sorry if I'm mistaking your for someone else, RainbowPrism, but your energy just seems rather familiar to me. 06:47 God damn it. 06:48 Hmm. 06:49 Alex, Private Messages again. 06:54 Alex, the dude is back. 06:54 Egh. 06:55 yay someone knows im a dude 06:55 btw sketch,your right about the energy 06:55 I am actually someone from here 06:55 Oh, is that so? 06:55 yes. 06:55 And? 06:55 Who might that be? 06:56 hmm you will find out so be looking for hints 06:57 ... 06:57 Ehm. 06:57 Listen. 06:58 yes? 06:58 Hmmm. 06:58 back. 06:58 This got a little interesting. 06:59 Someone was banned here recently, and for a user to randomly come here just later that day and won't explain who they are, to remain a mystery, is not what I need. 06:59 I'm just saying. 06:59 ok? 07:00 My suspicion only rises. 07:00 Heh, this got more interesting for me. 07:00 did i come back to a bad time er? 07:00 hm 07:01 well,its pretty simple tbh 07:01 anxiety sttp 07:01 if you were here,i did say i was make a different about that has something to do with multi-colored things 07:02 Ben. 07:02 There's nothing bad going on here. 07:02 whh 07:02 It's fine. 07:02 I'm just being the honest person that everyone should hate. 07:03 ( Because I'm literally that honest. ) 07:03 Should hate? 07:03 i probably need to lay ddown it's like 2am 07:04 Well, considering your typing style, I'm thinking... 07:04 Mh. 07:04 * SketchNebula silently edits their notifications. 07:04 hmm,i like using chrome 07:05 its more simple 07:05 I knew it. 07:05 who am i? 07:05 That's where the energy came from. 07:05 heh heh 07:05 Anyway. 07:05 I made it where someone can't ping me now. 07:05 ok 07:05 Eccellente. 07:05 I mean, people can ping me still, but specific users can't. 07:05 tfw your tumblr activy is being spammed 07:06 like as soon as i post/reblog ssomething like fuck 07:06 sketch can you do a tiny favor please 07:06 it gets liked and reblogged and it spamms my activty 07:06 What? 07:07 can you no one about who i actually am please 07:07 i would really respect and appreciate that 07:07 Hmph. 07:07 Well, considering Ash is here with me and he knows anything I know, too late for that. 07:07 But yeah. 07:08 kfvd;sc all these fucking spam blogss following md 07:09 eh its just one person,lets just hope it doesn't spread like a horrible disease 07:09 Hmph. 07:10 lel 07:10 * Arca Asami gets the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes! 07:10 wake me up inside 07:11 OBJECTION! 07:11 * RainbowPrism puts a target on arca 07:11 That means you did it! 07:11 no? 07:11 (colossalwasteoftime) NO! 07:11 has anyone ever watched creepy shit at night and saw creepy shit 07:11 * Arca Asami grabs a tazer 07:12 Woah! Don't taze me bro! 07:12 every night when i'm alone ;"D 07:12 * RainbowPrism kicks arca 07:12 OH GOD 07:12 ;"D 07:12 * Arca Asami dies 07:12 what kind of EMOTE IS THa T 07:12 THAT LOOKSL IKe 07:12 a sM al l dicKk 07:12 i need to be sttoppe 07:13 8 D~ 07:13 ni 07:13 iOn 07:13 no 07:13 lol 07:13 oh my fuckIN GOD ASH NO 07:13 git rekt 07:13 no 07:13 NO 07:13 * Arca Asami throws Sketch in the trashcan 07:13 nO 07:13 get dunked on 07:14 07:13, March 5, 2016 SketchNebula (wall | contribs | block) unbanned Arca Asami (wall | contribs | block) from chat (undo) 07:14 07:13, March 5, 2016 SketchNebula (wall | contribs | block) banned Arca Asami (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 09:13, March 5, 2016 (DRAWING DICKS ON CHAT.) 07:14 wHO'S BEEN DRAWIN DICKS 07:14 i have 07:14 http://i.imgur.com/XbopF5P.png what is wro ng here 07:15 imgur you no work 07:16 wl 07:16 well 07:16 youre a level 20 07:16 and fighting asriel 07:16 i clicked random page 07:16 and 07:16 i got 07:16 Daddy Space 07:16 i am 07:16 de ad 07:16 oh yeah i need to block PMs 07:16 * SketchNebula whistles 07:17 i return to tumblr to see a creepy papyrus 07:17 there goes my tslep tonighb 07:17 Did you block my pms? 07:17 fuckin 07:17 keyboad 07:17 boad 07:17 No. 07:18 Ah. 07:18 tfw a sharp chip goes down your fuckin throat 07:19 ow 07:19 >tried to get gta 5 hacks 07:19 >lead up to me buying cox cable 07:19 wtf? 07:21 ayano,what did it feel like? 07:24 hay 07:24 Hai. 07:25 How are ya doing? 07:27 ey 07:28 Hiya. 07:28 Wikia is dead, isn't it :c 07:28 ye 07:28 its the late hours 07:29 ehE 07:29 no 07:29 :'( 07:31 :c 07:40 oh jesus what have icome back to 07:40 http://i.imgur.com/P5uFm9R.png made this late at night last night 07:42 tfw your birthday is in a month 07:42 tfw you feel young cause everyone else had their birthdays 07:49 Rip Chat? 07:49 :,c 06:54 Alex, the dude is back. 06:54 Egh. 06:55 yay someone knows im a dude 06:55 btw sketch,your right about the energy 06:55 I am actually someone from here 06:55 Oh, is that so? 06:55 yes. 06:55 And? 06:55 Who might that be? 06:56 hmm you will find out so be looking for hints 06:57 ... 06:57 Ehm. 06:57 Listen. 06:58 yes? 06:58 Hmmm. 06:58 back. 06:58 This got a little interesting. 06:59 Someone was banned here recently, and for a user to randomly come here just later that day and won't explain who they are, to remain a mystery, is not what I need. 06:59 I'm just saying. 06:59 ok? 07:00 My suspicion only rises. 07:00 Heh, this got more interesting for me. 07:00 did i come back to a bad time er? 07:00 hm 07:01 well,its pretty simple tbh 07:01 anxiety sttp 07:01 if you were here,i did say i was make a different about that has something to do with multi-colored things 07:02 Ben. 07:02 There's nothing bad going on here. 07:02 whh 07:02 It's fine. 07:02 I'm just being the honest person that everyone should hate. 07:03 ( Because I'm literally that honest. ) 07:03 Should hate? 07:03 i probably need to lay ddown it's like 2am 07:04 Well, considering your typing style, I'm thinking... 07:04 Mh. 07:04 * SketchNebula silently edits their notifications. 07:04 hmm,i like using chrome 07:05 its more simple 07:05 I knew it. 07:05 who am i? 07:05 That's where the energy came from. 07:05 heh heh 07:05 Anyway. 07:05 I made it where someone can't ping me now. 07:05 ok 07:05 Eccellente. 07:05 I mean, people can ping me still, but specific users can't. 07:05 tfw your tumblr activy is being spammed 07:06 like as soon as i post/reblog ssomething like fuck 07:06 sketch can you do a tiny favor please 07:06 it gets liked and reblogged and it spamms my activty 07:06 What? 07:07 can you no one about who i actually am please 07:07 i would really respect and appreciate that 07:07 Hmph. 07:07 Well, considering Ash is here with me and he knows anything I know, too late for that. 07:07 But yeah. 07:08 kfvd;sc all these fucking spam blogss following md 07:09 eh its just one person,lets just hope it doesn't spread like a horrible disease 07:09 Hmph. 07:10 lel 07:10 * Arca Asami gets the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes! 07:10 wake me up inside 07:11 OBJECTION! 07:11 * RainbowPrism puts a target on arca 07:11 That means you did it! 07:11 no? 07:11 (colossalwasteoftime) NO! 07:11 has anyone ever watched creepy shit at night and saw creepy shit 07:11 * Arca Asami grabs a tazer 07:12 Woah! Don't taze me bro! 07:12 every night when i'm alone ;"D 07:12 * RainbowPrism kicks arca 07:12 OH GOD 07:12 ;"D 07:12 * Arca Asami dies 07:12 what kind of EMOTE IS THa T 07:12 THAT LOOKSL IKe 07:12 a sM al l dicKk 07:12 i need to be sttoppe 07:13 8 D~ 07:13 ni 07:13 iOn 07:13 no 07:13 lol 07:13 oh my fuckIN GOD ASH NO 07:13 git rekt 07:13 no 07:13 NO 07:13 * Arca Asami throws Sketch in the trashcan 07:13 nO 07:13 get dunked on 07:14 07:13, March 5, 2016 SketchNebula (wall | contribs | block) unbanned Arca Asami (wall | contribs | block) from chat (undo) 07:14 07:13, March 5, 2016 SketchNebula (wall | contribs | block) banned Arca Asami (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 09:13, March 5, 2016 (DRAWING DICKS ON CHAT.) 07:14 wHO'S BEEN DRAWIN DICKS 07:14 i have 07:14 http://i.imgur.com/XbopF5P.png what is wro ng here 07:15 imgur you no work 07:16 wl 07:16 well 07:16 youre a level 20 07:16 and fighting asriel 07:16 i clicked random page 07:16 and 07:16 i got 07:16 Daddy Space 07:16 i am 07:16 de ad 07:16 oh yeah i need to block PMs 07:16 * SketchNebula whistles 07:17 i return to tumblr to see a creepy papyrus 07:17 there goes my tslep tonighb 07:17 Did you block my pms? 07:17 fuckin 07:17 keyboad 07:17 boad 07:17 No. 07:18 Ah. 07:18 tfw a sharp chip goes down your fuckin throat 07:19 ow 07:19 >tried to get gta 5 hacks 07:19 >lead up to me buying cox cable 07:19 wtf? 07:21 ayano,what did it feel like? 07:24 hay 07:24 Hai. 07:25 How are ya doing? 07:27 ey 07:28 Hiya. 07:28 Wikia is dead, isn't it :c 07:28 ye 07:28 its the late hours 07:29 ehE 07:29 no 07:29 :'( 07:31 :c 07:40 oh jesus what have icome back to 07:40 http://i.imgur.com/P5uFm9R.png made this late at night last night 07:42 tfw your birthday is in a month 07:42 tfw you feel young cause everyone else had their birthdays 07:49 Rip Chat? 07:49 :,c 07:50 yeep 07:50 hey guys,what's kid spelled backwards? 07:50 yeep 07:50 hey guys,what's kid spelled backwards? 07:51 * Jane The Psychotic Killer is not going to reply to that x3 07:51 I should stop listening to 8 bit music. 07:51 It will kill my brain. 08:11 oh ish a jane 08:17 h 08:17 ? 08:28 Sketch? 08:29 Mh? 08:29 Could you help me with Css with another wikia? 08:29 Oh, sure. 08:29 I mean, it depends but... 08:29 Yeah. 08:29 It's about colors 08:29 xp 08:29 Ahh. 08:29 Ye. 08:30 I god plain boring red now, would love it to be fancy xp 08:30 got* 08:30 Auto correct 08:30 .-. 08:30 let me show you a prntscreen of the layout. 08:31 http://prntscr.com/abf2gm 08:31 There it is. 08:32 Sketch, got any idea what i should do to make it look better? for example rainbow or fading. 08:35 Err. 08:35 hmm 08:36 ? :D 08:47 I redid my whole profile 08:47 holy shiy 08:47 i cri 08:48 :U 08:48 so pretty 08:48 ;w; 07:51 * Jane The Psychotic Killer is not going to reply to that x3 07:51 I should stop listening to 8 bit music. 07:51 It will kill my brain. 08:11 oh ish a jane 08:17 h 08:17 ? 08:28 Sketch? 08:29 Mh? 08:29 Could you help me with Css with another wikia? 08:29 Oh, sure. 08:29 I mean, it depends but... 08:29 Yeah. 08:29 It's about colors 08:29 xp 08:29 Ahh. 08:29 Ye. 08:30 I god plain boring red now, would love it to be fancy xp 08:30 got* 08:30 Auto correct 08:30 .-. 08:30 let me show you a prntscreen of the layout. 08:31 http://prntscr.com/abf2gm 08:31 There it is. 08:32 Sketch, got any idea what i should do to make it look better? for example rainbow or fading. 08:35 Err. 08:35 hmm 08:36 ? :D 08:47 I redid my whole profile 08:47 holy shiy 08:47 i cri 08:48 :U 08:48 so pretty 08:48 ;w; 09:20 ash i just realised your profile picture is Klavier 11:24 chat is dead 09:20 ash i just realised your profile picture is Klavier 11:24 chat is dead 02:41 ay mum 02:41 chat is ded 02:45 ay' 02:49 ok what the hell 02:49 hey moik 02:49 ok what the hell 02:49 hey moik 03:01 Vendetta! 03:01 VENDETTA! 03:01 * Rebun123 sees a butterfly 03:02 farfalla! 03:02 * Rebun123 takes out knife 03:02 FARFALLA VENDETTA 03:03 Anyways 03:03 Is 25 ded 03:03 yep 03:13 Oh god 03:13 I laughed too much and my chest hurts. 03:15 And now I'm dying 03:15 Help 03:16 Oh god 03:17 I j ust read this part on Shakespeare 03:17 "Villain, what hast thou done?" 03:17 "That which thou canst not undo" 03:17 "Thou hast undone our mother" 03:17 "Villain, I have done thy mother" 03:21 Sketch, PM 03:21 Sketch! 03:21 25 is ded 03:21 So please do not ping them, they may be busy. 03:22 No, I need to talk to sketch NOW 03:22 something is happening to Mike 03:22 Well, you can't. 03:22 I don't know what they're doing, but they're not here. 03:23 I think Mik is gong through his personality disorder again, but I'm not sure 03:23 i need to talk to them 03:23 *going 03:23 Well, there's really nothing we can do to call them. 03:24 In the meantime, try to talk to Mike and see what happens so you can be sure. 03:24 I tried 03:24 he keeps saying that he's Jerik and that he can control Mike 03:24 I don't know if Mike is trying to pull a sick prank or is he's saying the truth 03:25 In either case, it's best not to talk to them. 03:25 In most personality disorder cases, the personality gets bored and leaves. 03:30 I hope your right 03:30 i just want Mike back... 03:30 Uh 03:30 In any case, Personality #2 may not know you. 03:31 So, uh 03:31 Go introduce yourself or something if they don't. 03:34 Rebun 03:34 he knew my name 03:34 my real name 03:34 i never told this Jerik guy my real name 03:34 Then don't talk to him. 03:34 I'm just freaked the fuck out 03:34 Again, don't really talk to him. 03:34 ....what if I never see Mike again?...... 03:35 That won't happen. 03:35 Again, don't talk to him. 03:35 Oh, hey, it's Kaine! 03:35 * Rebun123 exaggeratedly waves at Kaine with his whole arm 03:35 HELLO KAINE 03:35 How am I not spoused to talk to Mike when he is being controlled by someone else?! 03:35 hell-o comrade rebun 03:36 I just....I have no idea what is going on..... 03:36 cowhat what are you worried about 03:36 Mike is acting weird 03:36 he keeps saying he's Jerik and that he has control over Mike 03:36 Once again 03:37 Given he even knows your real name 03:37 i can't tell if Mike is pulling my leg or if Mike actually has personality disorder 03:37 Maybe it's both. 03:37 In any case, if you wanna continue this, it's gotta be in PM. 03:37 my brother is in danger....and I don't know what to do...... 04:11 hNG 04:12 I MISSED AN IMPORTANT THING 04:12 AND NOW I FEEL hor rible 04:12 god 04:12 It's fine, 25. 04:12 I got eet. 04:13 and it's something i can relate to probably help more efficiently fuuuUCK 04:13 It's fine, 25. 04:13 There's not really 04:13 Much that could be done. We just gotta wait. 04:13 Wait... 04:13 :| 04:14 Never mind, I don't think I need to help here. 04:14 Yep. 04:14 So now we wait. 04:14 Eh... 04:14 Yeah. 04:14 Now, uh 04:15 Vendetta! 04:15 VENDETTA! 04:15 * Rebun123 sees a butterfly 04:15 Farfalla! :D 04:15 * Rebun123 lifts knife 04:15 FARFALLA VENDETTA 04:15 * Rebun123 chases the butterfly 04:16 what 04:17 shhh 04:17 Simpsons references 04:17 i am hilarious and you will quote everything i say 04:17 oh go d 04:18 i just ruined some pictures on the wall 04:18 dON'T WORRY I FIXED IT 04:18 WhaT 04:18 ash don't murder me 04:18 25what 04:18 plz 04:18 Whatdidyoudo 04:19 not hI NG 04:19 ohaiashdon'treadthemessages 04:19 pfff 04:19 PFFFF 04:19 25 PFFF 04:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHhWBcGhltc yap 04:23 revin shshs 04:23 PFFFF 04:23 * Rebun123 pffff's at 25 04:23 * SketchNebula whimpers :( 04:23 help me 04:24 im listening to dog song 04:24 in 3 different tabs 04:24 all playing almost exactly the same time 04:24 PFFFFF 04:24 * Rebun123 dies from PFFFing 04:26 25 04:26 You killed Ash 04:26 w h a t h a v e y o u d o n e 04:27 Oh, also 04:27 If you're liv 04:27 Well, no 04:29 LI 04:29 LIVE 04:29 noh 04:30 Okay so 04:30 Apparently you can 04:30 Skip a school block 04:30 By pasting the URL in Google Translate 04:30 Or so they say 04:30 Cus that lets you use their proxy 04:31 I dunno, never had websites blocked, so 04:32 wh a t 04:32 I dunno 04:33 You gotta set "From" to any language 04:33 And set "To" to English 04:33 BUT DON'T BELIEVE ME 04:33 TRY IT YOURSELF BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW 04:33 >Finds "Common Core in a Nutshell" 04:33 >"What are taxes and how do I pay them?" 04:34 >"Worry not. Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell" 04:34 what 04:34 * Rebun123 blinks twice 04:34 That's, uh 04:34 Not common core. 04:35 And even I know nothing of common core. 04:36 Anyways, uh 04:36 Chat is dead 04:36 I'm scared 04:37 Well then Rebun. 04:48 Uh 04:49 So, 25 04:49 fjndje 04:49 e 04:49 I was 04:49 Camly reading the logs for yesterday 04:49 And I stumbled upon after I left 04:49 You read all of them 04:49 wh at the fu ck 04:49 You still scared? 04:50 Shhh 04:50 25 don't die 04:50 erjiIEJRI 04:50 (>C) 04:50 heh true. 04:50 Fuck 04:50 I forgot the 04:50 (>:C) 04:50 wha t 04:51 25 04:51 Whatthef uck 04:51 DidyoudotoAshlastnight 04:56 Dammit 04:56 Chat died 04:56 BUT I CAN STILL READ THE LOGS 05:01 Chat is slowly dying 05:01 Chat pls 05:04 Well, damn 05:05 Ffff 05:05 Neck please stop making cracking noises 05:06 You're making me nervous. 05:20 u 05:20 CHAT IS DEAD?! 05:20 NO WORRIES 05:20 ARGENTINA TO THE RESCUE http://i.imgur.com/WrdCimd.png 05:27 hoi? 05:28 awww 05:28 That's Targentina for you 05:32 Ohhh 05:32 chat isn't allowed to die 05:32 I remember when I made Kirby 05:32 http://i.imgur.com/SLIWsq8.png 05:32 says the cerial killer 05:32 Shhh 05:32 Look at Kirby 05:33 Stare at him 05:38 revin heo 05:38 hellp' 05:38 http://i.imgur.com/4I49Vek.png 05:38 WHATTHE 05:38 WHATHAVEYOUDONE 05:38 25 05:38 What 05:38 Is that 05:40 i dont kwno 05:41 25 05:41 What have you done 05:41 You need to fill the space before it explodes. 05:47 brb shower 05:48 Ohhh 05:48 25 05:48 Are you liv 05:49 nevemind my sister's in there 05:49 *nevermind 05:49 r 05:49 25 05:49 That last question on your Q&A 05:49 eRIDANUS SUPERVOID 05:49 Is that 05:49 R'lyehian 05:50 Or am I a stoopid 05:50 It's 05:50 uh 05:50 Hai. 05:50 Hey 05:52 Seems like there isn't really anything going on here either. 05:52 :c 05:52 No, not really. 05:53 Okay. 05:53 Well, Bai bai. 05:53 See ya 06:19 e 06:22 SETCH 06:22 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch 06:22 YEEE 06:22 EE 06:22 wredsk 06:22 hey mike 06:22 Yeeeet 06:22 pm pls 06:27 inTER NET 06:27 YA Y 06:30 MONI AND CHRISTINA ARE SCREECHING 06:30 h o ly shitt 06:30 st a Hp 06:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAHUCFLX_oE i am sc a re d 06:33 Shhh 06:33 I creating a new car 06:33 A new car that will be able to travel within dimentions 06:37 Okay now I'm gonna go shower 06:37 brb 06:44 Sketch 06:44 Can I pm you? 06:44 OIGFJKHBLP[06:44 ugh 06:45 give me a second 06:45 okay go on 06:45 OHHH 06:45 I can use my 06:45 Music Player as a webcam 06:49 i live 06:49 hey ash 06:52 guess who also live 06:53 Soime 06:54 Uh 06:54 SCUZZA ME 06:55 You are scuzzad 06:55 ey 06:55 eyy 06:55 eyyy 06:55 Hey 06:57 Drooooooiiid 06:57 hey daddy-o 06:57 hey zombeh 06:57 Ay b0ss 06:59 rip 07:00 Ey 07:01 I got my permit 07:01 :) 07:01 That's awesome, Droid. 07:02 Yeah, so I can drive now and maybe I'll go down south to see you guys XD 07:03 Droid no. 07:03 It's dangerous to go alone 07:03 * Rebun123 gives Droid a wooden sword 07:03 Take this 07:04 Good evening. 07:04 * DroidUnit774 takes the sword 07:04 Ey Jane 07:04 Ay 07:04 Hi 07:04 Greets ^.^ 07:04 * DroidUnit774 throws it away 07:05 I got my blaster though, so I'm good XD 07:05 Why am i listening to Moth-666 .-. 07:06 How is it? 07:06 It's awesome 07:06 wanna hear it? 07:06 Yee 07:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BzmsVXUP38 go to 0:24 for the drop 07:07 I love this one. 07:07 "God Is Dead" some edgy shit right there tho. 07:07 Oh, that's really good 07:07 I usually listen to these kinds of songs. 07:07 C: 07:08 Hey Droid. 07:08 wanna hear something else C:? 07:08 I mostly listen to OSTs, because I just like the feelings I get from them 07:09 I'm up for it :) 07:09 K, lemme get it. 07:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRwoRQ2q7WU just listen from the beginning 07:10 xP 07:11 Gotta love some party hard music. 07:11 xd 07:12 Ikr XD 07:12 xP 07:13 I haz better one. 07:13 d0es anyone want to do a crossover rp on ubpr 07:13 *UBRP 07:13 I do 07:14 Droid 07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvUcOX9t1aE this one is so awesome xd 07:14 wb salami-senpai-sama-kun-sosu-kamehameha 07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TD4SQB9mGHM 07:14 Kaine. 07:14 Hai 07:14 c: 07:15 it's the Janeanator 07:15 hello 07:15 Hall0w 07:15 thank kaine-kouhai-san-kun-bosu-haduken 07:15 Also I got a song for you: https//www.Youtube.ccom/watch?v=JeMgZPrlj3s 07:15 FUCK 07:16 Webpage not available 07:16 rip Youtube. 07:16 oh.. the double dot. 07:16 No worries. 07:17 Still does not work. :c 07:17 >.ccom 07:17 https://www,youtube.com/watch?v=JeMgZPrlj3s 07:17 >, 07:17 COMMA 07:17 ffff 07:17 DROID 07:17 i'm dead 07:18 * DroidUnit774 fucked up 07:18 ri p 07:18 STOP FAPPING WHILE YOU TYPE (KAPPA) 07:18 o h 07:18 O h 07:18 oC H 07:18 O h 07:18 J0ohoH 07:18 Well, this device is shitty 07:18 Rip shitty device. 07:19 Later I might use my laptop so I can avoid that 07:19 " The sight of Droids face while he kills the device fills everyone with Determination" 07:20 I'm so bor- holy shit this song is dirty. 07:20 In a good way. 07:20 * DroidUnit774 kills Xbox One 07:20 Gotta love some Rogue. 07:20 hey droido g0 to ub and invite people on fnaf-rp for the crossover arrpeee 07:20 * Kaineborg rip xbox one 07:20 why welcome 07:20 Why Hello there. 07:20 * HyperSnowpoxia loud quinting noises 07:20 Thanks ^^ and hewwo 07:20 >QUINTING 07:20 QUINTING 07:20 ey prism 07:20 lol 07:21 Rip Quinting 07:21 IM HAVIN QUINTUPLETS 07:21 The fuck are those? 07:21 o-o 07:21 4 twin babies 07:21 Ash 07:21 O_O 07:21 wait 07:21 When you give birth to five at the same time 07:21 quinting sounds like some sort of squid 07:21 no quintriplets is 5 07:21 Holy shit. 07:21 What 07:21 ye 07:21 oh 07:21 dgrokp 07:21 That must fucking hurt. 07:21 very 07:21 Who the hell fucked Snow 07:21 T-O-DOUBLE-P D-O-DOUBLE-G 07:21 I don't think i want children anymore if there is a chance for that. 07:21 wh AT 07:21 That explains why she was saying "ah~" 07:21 Fuck no. 07:21 And Ash 07:21 HBW ATS 07:22 WHA AT 07:22 huh 07:22 What the fuck were you and 25 doing Last Night 07:22 whoever's the person who fucked snow: wear a condom next time 07:22 well 07:22 "Fuck" 07:22 p inga s 07:22 Oops sorry. 07:22 it's obvious 07:22 KA AINE 07:22 we were playing Twister 07:22 yes 07:22 o h 07:22 Sure 07:22 Rule 34 Twister c:? 07:22 """"Twister"""""" 07:22 And I can read logs, y'know 07:22 Gay version :'3 07:22 ^ 07:22 oh 07:22 you mean Rule 69 Twister? (kappa) 07:22 rip elliot 07:23 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 07:23 maybe 07:23 elliot was there too :') 07:23 07:23 Yeah, probably. 07:23 o H 07:23 THREESOME 07:23 H0t 07:23 * Rebun123 looks at some bushes 07:23 "SAY IT" 07:23 Sketch pl0x 07:23 * Rebun123 backs into the bushes and dissapears from Chat 07:23 GOD DAMN WHY DIDN'T I GO TO ASH'S HOUSE YESTERDAY 07:23 luxray was too i think 07:23 :') 07:23 well, over here 07:23 there was u m 07:23 we had a fun game of ""twister"" 07:23 ^ 07:23 whipping with cords 07:24 an d 07:24 that's it 07:24 I'm hijacking a plane and I'm going to alabama 07:24 tits being shoved in people's faces 07:24 and jony motorboated moni 07:24 oH 07:24 Rule 34.. not even browser logo's are safe. 07:24 i played with moni's tits 07:24 what the fuck you guys have so much fun compared to me 07:24 they are soft 07:24 kaine sh 07:24 okay now there's ONLY A LIMIT OF TWO PLAYERS THERE ARE NO ORGIES Going on here 07:24 * SketchNebula shot 07:24 all I get are daily motorboats and sexual activity on stairs 07:24 :'( 07:24 oh yeah 07:25 i have hickies from moni 07:25 on my chest and stomach 07:25 Oh yeah? Well i get a Cocaine dinosaur. 07:25 and I think the one on my thigh is gone 07:25 but i can check 07:25 the one on my stomach hurt 07:25 Snow. 07:25 huh 07:25 that's it 07:25 Snow 07:25 Don't eat the yellow snow. 07:25 o h 07:25 Pierrot's the reason I'm wearing her scarf. 07:26 o h 07:26 once I land the airplane and play twister, I'm going to fly the airplane into Sno's house 07:26 I want to make a dirty joke now. 07:26 why 07:26 .-. 07:26 sketch is listening to korean trap music 07:26 because i wanna join in that sexy stuff 07:26 :( 07:26 north or south Korea? 07:26 i think i have a total of six hickies 07:26 xp 07:26 south 07:26 rip me 07:26 k. 07:26 OH GOD IF MY MMOM SEES 07:26 IM GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN 07:26 Sees what? 07:26 AHAHHA 07:26 Twister? 07:26 t-o-dOUBLE-P-D-O-DOUBLE-G 07:26 snow 07:26 huh 07:26 I'm confused now. 07:27 :C 07:27 you gotta get hickies where you can hide 'em ;) 07:27 ash 07:27 i can 07:27 but 07:27 * Arca Asami suggests to elliot loudly 07:27 ;) ;) 07:27 my mom isn't one who cares about privacy 07:27 i mean 07:27 she put them on my chest, stomach, and thigh 07:27 i can hide them 07:27 hanansol 07:27 i feel u 07:27 easily 07:27 hansool 07:27 han 07:27 Hansool? 07:27 .-. 07:27 hNASOL 07:27 hansol 07:27 shshsh 07:27 bjoo 07:28 pls 07:28 HanjoOO 07:28 Asdasdasd? 07:28 ass dad 07:28 "fist me daddy" 07:28 yOU'RE DANCING TO IT ASH 07:28 o h 07:28 Omfg sorry, just had to make that joke XD 07:28 am not 07:28 don't say you hate it >:C 07:28 (>:c) 07:28 "fuck me daddy~!!!" 07:28 o H 07:28 O H 07:28 O O H 07:29 - Heavy Breathing Intensified - 07:29 ;) 07:29 * Jane The Psychotic Killer heads to 4Chan and writes: Fucking GOD DAMN NORMIEEES 07:29 Kill me please. 07:30 nu 07:30 You guys like Deviantart? 07:30 - heavy breathing intensified... again - 07:31 Are you an arational anti Feminist? 07:31 Here's a tip 07:31 Hai Pierrot. 07:31 How's life? 07:32 Rip chat. 07:32 sketch pem 07:32 jkdgzklk 07:32 iiiin the armms of the angeeel 07:32 fly awaaay 07:32 I wanna go insane 07:32 Same. 07:32 You still don't know about me? 07:32 * SketchNebula dies 07:32 sketc h 07:32 you and your k-pop 07:32 i cri 07:33 "Crawling in my crawl" 07:33 " these wounds they seem to crawl" 07:33 i wanna pand 07:33 a 07:33 "Crawl is how i crawl" 07:33 meow 07:33 Hi Pierrot. 07:33 Mom's spaghetti. 07:34 >feels something crawling in my pants 07:34 gg 07:34 His palms are spaghetti, knees weak, arms spaghetti 07:34 There's vomit on his spaghetti already: mom's spaghetti 07:35 He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti 07:35 To drop spaghetti, but he keeps on spaghetti 07:35 What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes spaghetti 07:35 He opens his mouth but spaghetti won't come out 07:36 * Jane The Psychotic Killer is dying of laughter 07:36 that reminds me of something; 07:36 do your tits hang low 07:36 do your tits lay on the floor 07:36 do your tits smack you in the face? 07:36 * Kaineborg forgets the rest 07:36 Something something in a race 07:36 oh godb 07:36 >b 07:36 Hai Jen 07:36 Wanna have some Spaghetti? 07:36 hai 07:37 spaghetti? 07:37 Yee 07:37 Sera pls 07:37 Jen pl 07:37 pls 07:37 Oh, yeah 07:37 I forgot about, uh 07:37 Pl 07:37 The spaghetti's escaping through this hole that is gaping 07:37 This spaghetti is mine for the taking 07:37 Make me spaghetti, as we move toward a New World spaghetti 07:37 A normal life is spaghetti; but superspaghetti's 07:37 Close to spaghetti, it only grows harder 07:37 Homie grows spaghetti, he blows it's all over 07:37 Calm the wall, Jane 07:37 Sorry. 07:37 It's spammy. 07:37 I'm just posting lyrics 07:37 No intentions to spam xp 07:38 Mother of an Internet. 07:38 Well, yeah, but it still gets spammy. 07:38 i think i dislocated ash's mantitty 07:38 ^ Understood ^ @Rebun 07:38 Okay. 07:38 Now, uh, where was I 07:38 Oh, yeah 07:38 sips? 07:38 * Rebun123 takes off the scarf on his neck 07:38 * Rebun123 gives it to Pierrot 07:38 Rebun, want to have some Mom's Spaghetti 07:38 There. 07:38 ? 07:38 No, I tried my mom's spaghetti 07:39 Oh, okay. 07:39 And 07:39 :D 07:39 nO 07:39 Tim ing 07:39 Wait, the marks are gone that fast? o.o 07:40 Well 07:40 Not really, but 07:40 I used one of those skin-colored bandages 07:41 ohh 07:42 I think I see one :D 07:43 "One"?! 07:43 YOU LEFT ME MORE THAN ONE 07:43 WHAT 07:43 one of the bandages 07:43 Oh 07:44 Someone halp me 07:44 I'm dying of Borerdness. 07:54 r 07:55 i 07:55 p 07:55 in peace 07:55 * HyperSnowpoxia screencaps 07:56 * PierrotEclipse also screecaps 07:56 that was perfect 07:56 * SketchNebula same 07:56 * Arca Asami same 07:56 >trips falling to grab his family 07:56 >family 07:56 *camera 07:56 H OW 07:57 i did a thing last night http://i.imgur.com/U7PN5ID.png 07:57 h o w 07:57 dont grab your family kaine 07:57 they might fall 07:58 into the dark and scary void 07:58 and then 07:58 boom 07:58 kRWLS 07:58 they wxplode 07:58 yoU FORGOT I'M THE VOID 07:58 *explode 07:58 "they're gonna fall into you then" 07:59 now i feel something crawling in my pants again 07:59 Sketch, are you Gaster? 07:59 o h 07:59 i can't look at that w ord agaion 07:59 help me 07:59 lel noh 07:59 ;) 07:59 also, rebun saw your logs, sketcharoo 07:59 from yesterday 07:59 :> 07:59 i kno 07:59 w 07:59 I still donut know how you two weren't heard 08:00 We should test that one day, Pierrot 08:00 guys talk about doing certain sex moves later (kappa) 08:00 =w=; 08:03 I already have a list, Kaine 08:04 A mental one, though 08:08 sHD 08:08 ASH 08:08 <3 08:09 pie rr o t 08:09 PIERROT 08:09 SORELLA 08:09 no p l e a se 08:09 sERA 08:09 Huh 08:10 all sorelle de miei 08:10 pM 08:10 Oh, right 08:10 sk et ch n o 08:10 Rebun is a fratello so he can't hear shit 08:10 noh 08:10 you can if you're brave enough 08:10 Well, I can 08:10 NO 08:10 okiei 08:10 nO 08:11 sketCH 08:11 ST OP 08:11 inb4 revin stabs me 08:11 chat 08:12 is alive 08:12 >confuses Ash and Jetcj and wonders why Jetcj is talking to themself 08:13 what 08:13 i heard my name be called 08:13 what does sibling need sorella for 08:13 * Kaineborg is not an intelligent man 08:14 OH MY GOD 08:14 I JUST GOT A PLAYSTATION 08:14 AN ORIGINAL PLAYSTATION 08:15 Holy crap. 08:15 I am. 08:15 Happy. 08:15 Yaaaas. 08:15 yoU GOT AN ORIGINAL PLAYSTATION 08:15 Oahpovio 08:15 ' 08:15 FUCK YOU 08:15 HAA. 08:15 don't worry I'm going to thief school sno 08:15 I have some games already. 08:15 LATE PING 08:15 All I need is Castlevania. 08:16 AND 08:16 SI TAH 08:16 serhehy 08:16 Jillips, if you don't get a Spyro game, I'm gonna be sad 08:16 I MIGHT GET SP- 08:16 Timing. 08:16 GET IT 08:16 NOW 08:16 PLS 08:16 MONEY 08:16 I dun have. 08:16 :C 08:16 Well. 08:16 bigiger ps 08:16 I do have. 08:16 co 08:16 c 08:16 bigger c 08:16 But it's going to Undertale shirts. 08:16 dammit 08:16 Hold on. 08:16 undertale is awesome tbh :D 08:16 But Sypo is more impoRTANT 08:16 I have to get dressed for work. 08:17 rebun 08:17 i wonder what the next 'big popular indie game with a large following and even bigger amount of porn' is going to be 08:17 sketch is drawing porn 08:17 Yes 08:17 I realized. 08:17 FNaF was a horror game and Undertale is a RPG 08:17 "HEY TURN THAT DOWN." 08:17 "Okay!" 08:17 "You can pop someone's cherry with that bass!" 08:17 m o ni 08:17 Pamon i m 08:17 m o ni 08:17 what would the genre of the game Undertale would be 08:17 I'm betting sandbox 08:18 sketch 08:18 sketch no 08:18 what are upi 08:18 ohM YG OD 08:18 THEYRE ACTUALLY DRAWING POR n 08:18 what am i witnessing 08:19 y ES 08:19 I WANT TO SEE ON MONDAY 08:19 wHAT 08:19 25 why 08:19 SIBLING PLEASE 08:19 im cRY NG 08:19 t 08:19 wh y 08:19 THEyRE SITTING HERE 08:19 good jet cj 08:19 dRAwiNG pO Rn 08:19 I'm proud 08:19 Very proud 08:19 who wants to bet it involves Clay 08:19 ^ 08:19 ^^ 08:19 because papsy's legs are too irresistabe 08:19 ^^^ 08:19 N O 08:20 o HJ 08:20 OH 08:20 It's probably Klaypollo 08:20 OH MY G OD 08:20 SK te ehcj 08:20 OHGOD WHY OF PAPYRUS 08:20 sin 08:20 sin 08:20 sin 08:20 sin 08:20 y a 08:20 save m e 08:20 n ASTE EE 08:20 that reminds me 08:20 na S T y 08:20 time to update Kinkytale 08:20 * PierrotEclipse screem 08:20 i have to sit here and watch it 08:20 tmw childhood ruined http://i.imgur.com/RESqwhN.png 08:20 im about to jump outmy window brb 08:20 Flowey is a sex-addicted BDSM warlord, Mettaton is a porno-star, 08:20 what should I do next 08:20 We are blasting "I Write Sins Not Tradgedies" 08:20 i have no words 08:21 while singing along 08:21 goals 08:21 OH YEAH 08:21 Okay, okay 08:21 I could make Asgore the owner of the kinky slaves 08:21 rebun i dare you to click it :> 08:21 yes 08:21 thanks for the idea Pierrot 08:21 aaHSH IS JUMOOING 08:21 ASH GET ACBK IN HERE 08:21 AHAHAHAHAHAHA 08:21 ASH JUMPED OUT THE WINDO w 08:21 I'm not 08:21 Gonna click dat rule 34 08:21 b b rb 08:21 YOUSCARED HIM OFF SIBLING 08:21 * Rebun123 silently clicks it 08:21 a SH JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW 08:21 WHAT 08:21 OHGOD 08:21 cheese 08:21 PIERROT 08:22 THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY 08:22 w hat 08:22 pm me what you found o_o 08:22 hmm whatcha saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 08:22 A's 08:22 hmm what yuou only mean wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel 08:22 Sowwy 08:22 e's 08:22 Nah, I closed the tab 08:22 Family behind me and all 08:22 Wait don't tell me spamming As ping you 08:22 No 08:22 no 08:22 NO 08:22 ASH 08:22 GET BACK IN HERE 08:22 OH MY GOD 08:22 BRB 08:23 what ise ven 08:24 anymore 08:24 aand ow 08:25 oakky 08:25 cat paw to the crotch =n=; 08:25 is back- 08:25 Fucking cat 08:25 THAT'S MY JOB 08:25 CAT 08:25 i scared ash out the window again 08:25 .-. 08:25 oh god rebun 08:25 that sounds 08:25 so wrong 08:25 Rebun wants to touch pierrot's crotch? 08:25 And it's supossed to sound because it is. 08:25 O h 08:25 (lenny) 08:25 o H 08:25 * Rebun123 hides face in scarf 08:25 i jump out the window 08:26 and i run in the garage to go get drinks 08:26 and i come back to crawl through the window 08:26 Do you even window jump bigBRO/big 08:26 Fuck e 08:26 and sketch 08:26 you forgot 08:26 the spaces springy 08:26 pops through the window 08:26 and scars the shit outta me 08:26 Spaces? 08:26 *scares 08:26 it's my job to scare the shit out of people and pop out of no hwere c: 08:26 big bro /big 08:26 Big doesn't work here 08:26 o 08:26 mkay 08:27 you reminded me 08:27 at least this works 08:27 of when bobby pops out the window in DD 08:27 Ohgod 08:27 I remember that shit 08:27 BOBBY FULBRIGH 08:27 FULBRIGHT 08:27 huh 08:27 I fell off my seat laughing 08:27 "Hahaha! Hello there! In justice we trust!" 08:27 ash, sketch 08:27 you remember 08:27 yo 08:27 that time 08:27 ey 08:27 I crawled through the doggy door 08:28 in the garage 08:28 y e s 08:28 and scared the shit out of you 08:28 i bet i still fit 08:28 HEY YUKI 08:28 where've you been 08:28 but i cry 08:28 i forgot your da 08:28 yOU RECORDED IT RIGHT? 08:28 O M g 08:28 they just popped out the window 08:28 and i fell 08:28 and dropped the drinks 08:28 i fell in the mud 08:28 My feet are still cold. 08:28 i c r y 08:28 Fuckiing feeet 08:28 And 08:29 don't attract the f- 08:29 Just two days for class to start 08:29 okay no 08:29 n o 08:29 I WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL 08:29 WELL 2 BA 08:29 BAD 08:29 baaa 08:29 idk 08:30 living a new lifestyle @kaine 08:30 it's pretty cool 08:30 oo 08:30 it's called 08:30 suffering. 08:30 oh LMAO 08:31 there's a fight in my house 08:31 hmm i've had the same expe- 08:31 oh rly 08:31 my brother's back at it with the abusiveness -v-;; 08:31 rip my little sister 08:31 * SketchNebula is drawing porn 08:31 * Julie comes in 08:32 * SketchNebula SCREAMS AND SWITCHES TABS AGGRESSIVELY 08:32 my mom doesnt care 08:32 she watched me play DMMd 08:32 oh that reminds me of the time 08:32 http://fnaf-world-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Springy_Boy/2000_edits 08:32 rest in rip smol slistr 08:32 you got a text from her in school 08:32 how many years is your brother older then you yuki 08:32 you were a lazy little bitch that complained and cried whenever you don't get what you want 08:32 nO 08:32 "You left your gay porn on my laptop." 08:32 * Arca Asami sc r e a ms 08:32 what 08:32 lmao you know what's funny 08:32 What the fuck did i went into 08:32 my little sisters are taller than me 08:33 ppppFFFFFTTTTT LMAO 08:33 you're kiddding 08:33 nope 08:33 Well 08:33 i'm like the smallest person in my family 08:33 I'm taller than my 27 year old brother 08:33 sketch 08:33 For some reason 08:33 and i'm 3rd oldest 08:33 The older the smaller 08:33 for the record 08:33 inb4 computer dies 08:33 Pick your FNaF World character! http://i.imgur.com/TgbPRU4.gif 08:33 the only reason she texted me that 08:33 was because 08:33 uh 08:34 * Arca Asami tries to think of an excuse 08:34 oh i just remembered 08:34 it was 08:34 kaine 08:34 a typo 08:34 yes 08:34 a typo 08:34 wah 08:34 Triggered 08:34 * Springy Boy slams someone 08:34 i made a glorious shit pile 08:34 https://www.facebook.com/notrealwshh/videos/574927712671740/ 08:34 ...oh shit 08:35 thAT'S A LITERAL SHIT PILE 08:35 Adobe sucks ass 08:35 So I can't see SHIT 08:35 gIVING BIRDS LAXATIVES 08:35 why haven't i thought of that lmao 08:35 i got the link i was intending to post 08:35 https://soundcloud.com/yukiburritoizumi/disappearance-of-hatsune-miku-cover 08:35 there you go 08:35 oh dnake 08:35 me being a shitty singer in a shit pile 08:35 *danke 08:36 AAAHHH M YEARS 08:36 lmaooo 08:36 ew MMD 08:36 OPH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS 08:36 i should have put that it was loud 08:36 oh ok 08:36 it gets better at 25 or so 08:36 hello from the other siiiiiddde. 08:36 but lemme tell ya; 08:36 dfnhnyfh 08:36 that's better then most of the shit 08:36 i hear moans from the living room 08:36 what 08:36 wha t 08:36 wha T 08:36 WHA TR 08:36 i hear on soundcloud 08:37 ay yuki wanna take this convo to Peeme 08:37 chRISTINA 08:37 moan 08:37 brb B 08:37 isn't mmd like basically amateur cgi movie maker 08:37 who the fuck is masterbaiting 08:37 >m 08:37 FJKDSA 08:37 I DNG 08:37 WRONG CHAG 08:37 JES- 08:37 sure 08:37 it's actually not so bad for miku hatsune s0ng lmao 08:37 and ye 08:37 OH GOD 08:37 lmao 08:37 gasterbaiting ;) 08:37 k no 08:37 Why is master baiting? 08:37 gasterbaiting 08:37 I have no idea sketch 08:37 most of the song covers on smule are WAY WORSE 08:38 Now you gave Undertale fans a term for jacking off to ut characters 08:38 WHY 08:38 WHY 08:38 hey jane 08:38 christina went to jump on the bed and i stuck my arm out 08:38 Hai. 08:38 it h i t 08:38 he r 08:38 annd she 08:38 f e epl l 08:38 oH CGOID 08:38 The fuck did i walked into? 08:38 SHE THREATENED TO KILL m e 08:38 undershit 08:38 ^ Lel 08:38 I'm bored 08:38 Can we link stuff pls 08:39 dundershit 08:39 sure 08:39 undertale's nice but then the whole fandom wants to do the do with the skeletons 08:39 ^ 08:39 They gave is a blue penis. 08:39 Actually 08:39 A BLUE PENIS 08:39 >:C 08:39 Undertail is considered child abuse 08:39 undertail 08:39 Since frisk is a fucking kid 08:39 Yeah, Probably. 08:39 But then 08:39 There are some people who age up Frisk 08:39 They could just age the lil fucker and used an large amout of 08:39 "who's drawing pictures of me fucking the goat kid" 08:40 The internet is infested with Rule 34 of Undertale 08:40 Seriously I see too much Frisk x Asriel 08:40 And I actually haven't seen much Undertail of Frisk 08:40 and fnaf 08:40 im on christina now 08:40 there's literary a subreddit for both r34s 08:40 ... Don't get me started on fnaf. 08:40 she is soft 08:40 sno I don't need to know information about you fucking christina (kappa) 08:40 /r/undertail and /r/fivefapsatfreddys 08:40 chr is tina 08:40 sh e 08:40 i should do another song cover 08:40 sh e 08:40 and whoever said linking stuff, here http://imgur.com/a/UW3NZ 08:40 snooo 08:40 hold on 08:40 Fnaf rule 34 is basically Child porn Necrophilia if you think about it. 08:40 SHE IS FLEXING HER ASS 08:40 WTF 08:40 Fucking disgusting 08:40 CHRISTINA 08:40 wha TA 08:40 WOOP 08:40 DAT ASS 08:41 SHe is fl e xi n g 08:41 WOOP WOOP 08:41 chr is tina 08:41 * HyperSnowpoxia slides off 08:41 o h god 08:41 PULL OVER THAT ASS TOO FAT 08:41 AH NO 08:41 XD 08:41 WOOP WOOp 08:41 the fuck is going on here 08:41 ash 08:41 now 08:41 i have to 08:41 * Rebun123 hides behind Pierrot 08:41 * HyperSnowpoxia clears throat 08:41 hiT IT FERGIE 08:41 http://i.imgur.com/lPidpWW.jpg 08:41 all the time i turn around 08:41 brothers gather round 08:42 always lookin at me up and down 08:42 looking at my 08:42 ohno 08:42 * HyperSnowpoxia moANS 08:42 IM JUST GONNA SAY IT 08:42 i aint tryin to round up drama little mam 08:42 i dont wanna take ya man 08:42 ^The fuck are you doing xp 08:42 and i know im coming off as just a little bit conceited 08:42 and keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it 08:43 but imtRYNA TELL 08:43 Snow :C 08:43 that i cant be trEATED LIKE CLIENTELE 08:43 What'r' u doin'. 08:43 cause they say she... 08:43 delicious 08:43 so delicious 08:43 but 08:43 Snow :C 08:43 i aint promiscuous 08:43 and if you was suspicious 08:43 all that shit is fictious 08:43 I give up. 08:43 .-. 08:43 *fictituous 08:43 fjvfkl 08:43 *fictitious 08:44 i blow kisses 08:44 mWAAAH 08:44 xP 08:44 * Rebun123 hides in the closet 08:44 Ok am bored now 08:44 There 08:44 Same 08:44 rebun 08:44 Recinamonbun 08:44 you cant get in the closet yet 08:44 :o 08:44 you have to wait 08:44 Whyyyy 08:44 until it is time 08:44 and then you 08:44 and pierrot 08:44 will be locked in 08:44 * Rebun123 gets Pierrot in the closet 08:44 There 08:44 n O 08:45 YOU HAVE TO WAIT 08:45 * HyperSnowpoxia slams them out of the closet 08:45 GAIZ WAT ER U F0KIN DOIN PLZ HALPZ 08:45 it isn't teim yet 08:45 But 08:45 But 08:45 not buts\ 08:46 It's the China count down. 08:46 But Snooow 08:46 no 08:47 the only buts 08:47 Fineeee 08:47 are larry buts 08:47 thats it 08:48 my computer will die 08:48 in a second 08:48 Well 08:48 Can I use the closet. 08:49 fein 08:49 why did I die instead sno 08:49 i'm not your computer 08:49 Yeeey 08:49 wha 08:50 http://i.imgur.com/P222WPR.webm wat 08:50 http://crestren.tumblr.com/post/140338628511/marauders4evr-disneywarriorprincess-totally 08:50 brb laughing 08:51 http://i.imgur.com/5pBzxr6.gif 08:51 and one more http://i.imgur.com/aHxVOOp.gif 08:55 wake up 08:57 http://crestren.tumblr.com/post/139119187086/lntternetexplorer-watermelonsarerad this is the cutest thing 08:57 im looking at thisweird hentai 08:58 what hentai 08:58 brb 08:59 * Kaineborg dies unexpecteldy 09:01 rip 09:01 moan 09:02 moaaaaan 09:04 OH SHIT 09:04 wah 09:04 I FOUND ANOTHER WAY OF GIVING THE MIDDLE FINGER WITHOUT DOING THE MIDDLE FINGER 09:04 i just realized that pierrot had a kaibutsu as her avi 09:04 time not found 09:05 Can we RP 09:05 Springy 09:05 Do you mean 09:05 k 09:05 w 09:05 wa 09:05 When you put your hands on the back of your neck 09:05 No, wait 09:05 There 09:05 Do you mean when 09:05 You join your wrists together 09:05 No 09:05 At the bottom of my chin 09:06 Put your hand flat on it 09:06 Then just swing your hand at the front 09:06 or whatever 09:06 http://crestren.tumblr.com/post/138602965661/im-the-girl-crying me when i'm caught watching or reading yaoi =w= 09:07 No one noticed how I made 09:07 A Friends reference 09:07 http://gifrific.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/rose-gives-finger.gif 09:13 http://24.media.tumblr.com/69ca98ee56b280b46b5e559250f7cb26/tumblr_n1girpTvO51rrwwbao6_250.gif 09:14 Sketch, you there? 09:14 fgiok 09:14 pm.. 09:14 Welp, nvm. 09:14 Since, I can't pm you. [[]]._. 09:16 I'm just going to leave chat and talk to someone else then.. 09:20 k 09:20 420 BLAZE IT 09:38 k 10:16 no shit yuki left 10:21 y 10:22 25 10:22 I was playing Air Hockey against Death 10:22 And I lost 10:34 * Assriel Dreemur The God Of Hyperdeath skyrim shuffle 10:34 hopefully that revives teh chet 10:34 NO 10:34 * Rebun123 dies 10:35 fuck 10:35 * Assriel Dreemur The God Of Hyperdeath runs 10:40 q 10:41 25 10:41 I lost against death again 10:47 dr 11:03 Sketch 11:03 Sketch 11:03 pst 11:03 what 11:04 ;~; 11:04 huuugggss ;-; 11:04 Sketch, I want to pm you please.. 11:37 My computer is not dead anymor- 11:37 * HyperSnowpoxia hisses 11:38 sketchhhh 11:38 * HyperSnowpoxia crouches 11:38 pmm 11:38 rkljfdlb, 11:41 * HyperSnowpoxia slides out of pm 11:41 Alright, 11:41 Chat needs to revive noa 11:47 fvsd; 2016 03 05